


Stay With Me, Go Places

by ionsquare



Series: The Canvas Was Free [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Camping, Future Fic, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Rimming, Road Trips, Werewolf Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:13:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionsquare/pseuds/ionsquare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of reconciliation, the open road, and snack machine food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me, Go Places

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eveningowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveningowl/gifts).



> Another addition to the tropes meme I've been doing. Meg wanted Skittles road trip, and I couldn't resist. 
> 
> This fic has a playlist, and it's pretty important to the story as a whole. Songs featured, in order: _Rearviewmirror_ \- Pearl Jam; _Ride_ \- Cary Brothers; _Human_ \- Daughter; _Go Places_ \- The New Pornographers; _King and Lionheart_ \- Of Monsters and Men.
> 
> Title from, oddly enough, _Go Places_.

Stiles is twenty-three when the Jeep gives out.

He calls Scott.

"She's kaput," Stiles says over the phone, stranded on the side of the road. "Will you -- Can you come get me?"

"Be there as soon as I can, man," Scott says.

Stiles sits on the hood of the Jeep, pulls out a cigarette: a habit he picked up in college. His dad frowns at him when he visits, staring at Stiles' nicotine-stained fingers like if he stares long enough Stiles will stop. (He'll stop when he wants to.)

Scott finally arrives two hours later, looking annoyed and a little haggard, to say the least.

"Took me forever to sniff you out." Scott walks toward the Jeep, eyeing the cigarette hanging from Stiles' lips. "You still do that shit?"

"Fuck you." Stiles hops off the Jeep, walking around the back to grab his duffel when it hits him--

"Let's go for a drive," Stiles says, stubbing out the cigarette with the heel of his shoe.

"Where do you want to go?" Scott asks, heading back to his truck.

"Just drive," Stiles says, glancing around the truck. "When did you get this?"

"For work, in case Deaton needs pick-ups or deliveries," Scott says, checking his blind spot, pulling back on the road. "You're just going to leave her there?"

"I thought you worked at the hospital? And no," Stiles says, looking down at his phone. "Texting my dad. He'll do something with her."

"I only work at the hospital on Tuesday and Thursday, but you'd know that, if, you know, you'd call me."

Stiles doesn't look at Scott, and he takes a while to answer. It isn't like Scott doesn't make a point -- Stiles went to school and hardly took any time to make personal visits back to Beacon Hills, except to check in with his dad. Too much happened in Beacon Hills after Derek left, and the darkness seemed to take a piece of his humanity.

"Allison and I deal with it every single day, too, Stiles."

"I know that," Stiles says quickly. "I know... I just..."

"I know," Scott says.

They're quiet for fifteen miles when the silence starts to get to Stiles, flipping through Scott's very small CD collection, the last one catching his attention, popping it in.

"I took a drive today--"

Scott looks over at Stiles, smiling.

Stiles smiles back, glancing in the rearview mirror, and it's nothing but the road, nothing following them.

It's just them.

*

They drive through Arizona, New Mexico, west Texas and up through the panhandle, before finally stopping in Kansas.

"Mom's going to kill me," Scott says, eating another donut.

They stopped to take a breather at a rest stop and wound up sleeping in the bed of Scott's truck, right under the stars. Stiles woke up to Scott's still-sleeping face, eyelashes resting darkly against his cheeks, and Stiles could feel the deep ache in his gut. That's when he nudged Scott awake begging for donuts.

Stiles shrugs. "You're an adult."

"I have responsibilities."

"Doesn't everyone?" Stiles asks. "Look, I just wanted to take a drive with you."

"Stiles, that was the first time you had call me in over a year." Scott lifts an eyebrow. "What made you call me, of all people?"

"I don't know!" Stiles yells, jumping out of the truck, tugging on his hair. "I don't know, Scott. I just -- I missed you."

"You missed me."

"Am I not allowed to miss my best friend?"

"You could've fooled me."

Stiles swallows, shaking his head. He needs a cigarette.

"You're rubbing your fingers together," Scott says with a nod of his head. "Craving?"

"You could say that," Stiles says.

Scott looks away, sighing.

"What happened to us, Stiles?"

"I'm not... I don't know."

Scott hops out of the truck, and without second guessing it, he wraps his arms around Stiles, nose tucked into his neck, taking a deep breath.

Stiles feels the warmth of Scott's body against his and he slumps into it, tightening his arms around Scott's waist, hooking his chin over Scott's shoulder.

When they pull away, Stiles doesn't comment on how they held each other for twenty minutes; instead he finds another CD, pops it in, letting the words sink in--

"You saw all my pieces broken, this darkness that I could never show--"

Scott reaches over, taking Stiles' hand, linking their fingers.

Stiles feels the darkness inside him breathe a sigh of relief.

*

Scott buys a tent in Iowa, but they don't use it until Minnesota.

They find a campground with enough space for Scott to shift if he wants to, careful not to be near too many humans, especially children. They park the truck and walk deep into the woods until Scott's satisfied, scenting out the area, marking the territory, just in case. (Stiles refrains from any and all dog jokes.)

Stiles hasn't seen Scott in his full alpha form in awhile, so when the grey wolf sidles up to him, headbutting him in the back, Stiles is completely awed.

"Look at you." Stiles crouches down just as Scott gets down on his belly, ears perking up in interest. "Dude, are you trying to get belly rubs out of me?"

Scott growls happily, that's the only way Stiles can describe it.

"I bet you still like to cuddle."

Scott bark-growls, standing back up on all fours, towering slightly over Stiles. He licks the tip of Stiles' nose, paws pounding the dirt as he runs off.

"Tease," Stiles mutters.

Stiles doesn't worry, not until it's nearly three in the morning and Scott still isn't back. He got the tent set up easily, but not without almost stabbing himself with one of the poles. (He's glad no one heard him scream at what he thought was a bear but turned out to be a crow.) He takes another deep breath, earbuds jammed in his ears to drown out all the nature sounds.

"Underneath the skin there's a human--"

Stiles swallows.

"I think that I'm still human," he whisper-sings.

Something warm grabs his ankle, and the mouth slotting with his drowns out his startled scream. Stiles keeps his eyes shut tight, kissing Scott back desperately, teeth clacking, lips smacking together wetly. He's not sure how long they kiss before Scott's nipping along his jaw, nose brushing along Stiles' neck.

Scott kisses Stiles' eyelids; Stiles finally opens his eyes.

"I missed you, too, you know," Scott says. "I missed us."

Stiles pulls him down for another kiss.

They hold each other until they fall asleep, and when they wake up in the morning there's slow, morning kisses. The words to the song he fell asleep to ringing in his ears--

"And despite everything I'm still human--"

"I'm still human," Stiles gasps against Scott's mouth.

"'Course you are," Scott says, pressed up behind Stiles, nipping his shoulder, his erection sitting in the cleft of Stiles' ass.

Stiles reaches back gripping Scott's hair.

"Do it," Stiles begs.

"Hang on, been too long." Scott says.

He kisses Stiles a little messily, fingers rubbing against Stiles' hole, making Stiles keen as he keeps begging. Scott reaches behind him, fingers trying to find purchase, wrenching open his bag.

"You have lube?" Stiles laughs.

"These... little," Scott tears open the packet with his teeth, coating his fingers, rubbing them until they're warm. "Ready?"

Stiles nods jerkily, moaning loud and low, bending a knee to give Scott more room. He slowly fucks Stiles open, and Stiles licks his lips, already sweating a bit. He cracks an eye open and notices the flap of the tent's open, and he feels a thrill at how open, how on display he is right now. Scott slips in another finger and Stiles nips at Scott's cheek, begging for his mouth, and Scott gives it to him.

"Fuck, Scott, please... fuck me..." Stiles undulates, head tipping back on Scott's shoulder.

"Do you want me -- Condom?"

"Just fucking do it, oh god," Stiles whines.

And it really has been a long time; Stiles honestly doesn't remember the last time they fucked. Maybe it was some time after high school graduation. But here and now, it's everything Stiles didn't know he needed, Scott fucks him so good, and he forgot how good Scott could fuck him. He forgot how good he could feel when he wasn't suffocating under the weight of everything he needs to learn to let go of.

"Stop thinking," Scott whispers in his ear, circling his hips, giving Stiles a deep thrust.

"Oh fuck, do that again."

Scott does it again, and again, and then one more time until Stiles is digging his nails in the arm wrapped around him. Scott's so deep, his balls slapping softly against Stiles' ass with each hard thrust, and Stiles feels whole. He feels complete again. Scott must be close too because he wraps a hand loosely around Stiles' dick, and Stiles fucks up into his fist and rocks down on his cock, and suddenly it's--

"Gonna..." Stiles pants across Scott's cheek, kissing the corner of his mouth. "Gonna... come..."

Stiles comes with a shout, watching his come drip from Scott's fingers as he keeps stroking, and he's pretty much done for the count, but something tells him he could come again if Scott keeps going. And he does, actually, pounding Stiles' ass until his hips stutter, rocking himself through his own orgasm.

"Shit," Stiles pants, catching his breath. "That was so good."

Scott kisses Stiles' shoulder, that little spot behind his ear, and then turns Stiles' face to really kiss him, sighing contendedly.

"Mmm." Stiles wiggles around. Scott still buried inside him feels good.

"Wanna go again in a little while?"

Stiles grins lazily. "Absolutely."

*

In Tennessee they rent out a motel room for three days. They relearn each other, what makes them sigh, what makes them gasp. Scott memorized all of Stiles' moles, and he spends almost an hour connecting them with his tongue, making Stiles squirm, jerking his cock while Scott kept going, paying special attention to the moles on the backs of his thighs.

Stiles curls and flexes his toes, keeping his legs in the air while Scott licks and fucks him open with just his tongue. They had to stop and put a towel under Stiles, already wetting the bed under him with come and saliva.

Scott sits up, chin shiny, lips red, pushing Stiles' legs apart, lining his dick up.

"Fuck yeah," Stiles moans, back arching.

The headboard bangs against the wall, and they nearly break the bed with their fast, desperate fucking. Scott pounds Stiles' ass until it's slapped red raw, pulling out to suck Stiles down, throat opening easily, giving him a few slow sucks, pressing a finger on his perineum.

Stiles shoots come right up his chest, hitting his chin, trying to lick it off.

Scott keeps sucking Stiles' dick until he milks every drop from him, pulling off panting, pushing back inside Stiles, holding his ankles.

"Come on..." Stiles coaxes, licking his lips.

Scott finally, finally comes, and it feels like he's been fucking Stiles for hours, hair sweaty and matted to his forehead.

Stiles reaches for his cigarettes shaking out the last one.

Scott watches his lips pull around the filter, his dick giving an interested twitch.

"Been in Tennessee two days and all we've done is fuck," Stiles exhales, picking at his lips.

"We were always good at it." Scott grins.

Stiles grins, but it falters slightly.

"We... we need to talk. About a lot of things."

Scott links their fingers together.

"We will."

They leave Tennessee, driving with the windows down through Alabama, hitting the Mississippi state line. Stiles is itchy for a fuck, and Scott senses it, pulling into the next rest stop, fucking Stiles on all fours in the bed of the truck. He spanks Stiles through his orgasm, the truck rocking warily under their combined weight.

Grabbing some snack machine food, they drive into Mississippi, Stiles singing along to the music as loudly as he can.

"Like magic, play aces," Stiles sings, smiling over at Scott, fingers tip-toeing up his arm. "Stay with me," Stiles murmurs, biting his lip. "Go places."

Scott smiles back; they finally talk.

"It's always easier when I'm with you, near you," Stiles says. "The darkness is background noise with you around, but so much shit happened after Derek left. And we..."

"We found solace in one another, and then you left."

"I always meant to come back," Stiles amends.

"You never did. Why now?"

"I missed you so fucking much," Stiles says truthfully. "I thought it'd be better if I wasn't around. I thought you and Allison--"

"It's a part of all of us, and nothing is ever better when you aren't around, Stiles." Scott squeezes Stiles' hand that he's holding. "We're best friends."

"Who fuck," Stiles laughs.

"So what?"

Stiles smiles. "So what."

"Stop being an asshole and thinking any of us are better off without you," Scott scolds. "You know better."

"I just -- I needed time, okay? I needed to see if I could be my own person away from Beacon Hills."

"Can you?"

"Yeah, but I'd rather have you with me."

"Stay with me," Scott sings.

Stiles rolls into Scott's side, brushing his nose with Scott's, kissing him gently.

"Go places," Stiles sings back.

*

They're fifty miles outside of Beacon Hills County, and Stiles is sitting right beside Scott, feet perched up on the seat beside him, head resting on Scott's shoulder.

"But you're a king and I'm a lionheart--"

Scott wraps an arm around Stiles, kissing the top of his head, eyes on the road.

"This song? Ours." Stiles reaches up holding Scott's hand, pressing closer. "I'll be here to hold your hand," Stiles sings along, smiling up at Scott.

"'Cause you're my king and I'm your lionheart," Scott says softly.

Stiles buries his nose into Scott's shoulder.

"We good?" Stiles asks.

"We've always been," Scott says simply.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr; archiving here for reasons. Part 15 is actually a [Derek/Stiles road trip](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1087647) fic if you're interested. :) 
> 
> My undying love and thanks, as always, to [Mel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblo/) for looking this over. <3
> 
> [Me on Tumblr](http://ionsquare.tumblr.com/), come say hi! :)


End file.
